Beyond the Veil Lies Chicago?
by DobbyElfLord
Summary: Hermione discovers a possible way to recover Sirius from the Veil. She and Harry step through a portal to another plane. A Harry Potter Dresden Files crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Beyond the Veil

**A/N – The Harry Potter characters are owned by JKR. Jim Butcher owns the characters from the Dresden Files. I wish I could say I created either one, but I can't, only the plot is mine. Some of the HP character development derives from my other story, The Final Battle.**

Harry Potter walked purposely into the Auror office of the Ministry. At twenty-five years old, Harry maintained a commanding presence. Holder of the Order of Merlin- First Class, Harry was the most famous and one of the most powerful wizards in the world.

After his defeat of Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, Harry surprised many in the magical world by leaving public life behind. Tired of fighting and publicity, Harry chose to live simply in his house in Godric's Hollow. Married to his Hogwarts sweetheart, Ginny, Harry now had two dark haired four year-old twin boys. Ginny recently completed her training as a healer at St. Mungo's Hospital and was working in the Pediatrics ward.

Harry's training to fight Riddle would have made him an instant Auror. In fact, his training far exceeded what most Aurors received. Harry disliked the idea for running around the globe under Ministry orders. He had seen too many stupid wizard and witches in the Ministry (Umbridge anyone?) to believe in the orders they gave. His years at Hogwarts and fighting Voldemort gave Harry a deep distrust of governments and other authority figures. However, the fight against Riddle gave Harry a deep passion to fighting the Dark.

Harry often found himself sought out by people with unusual or severe problems. In many cases, it was not his magical strength that was needed but his reputation. Harry seemed to be incapable from turning down some one in need of assistance. Ginny laughing proclaimed it was his white knight complex. Harry's cause for being at the Ministry today was a prime example.

A young ten-year-old girl had bitten by a werewolf. The recently developed Lupin Potion allowed werewolves to maintain complete control over their minds and bodies during the full moon and no pain during the transition. It was a great breakthrough named for Harry's former teacher and fallen hero of the war against Voldemort.

Unfortunately, even in 2006, prejudice against werewolves still remained. The young witch, named Lisa Oligworthy, was scheduled to start Hogwarts in the fall. Several parents raised objections. They were pushing the Board of Governors to deny her entry to the First year class. Harry jumped on that issue and as a Governor himself was campaigning back as hard as he could.

Now Harry strode down the hall of the Aurors' offices looking for his old friend Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley accepted the position as the head of the Aurors after the second war ended. Although Harry was in the Ministry on other business, he also wanted to check in on rumors of want-to-be Death Eaters congregating somewhere in Europe.

Before Harry could reach Kingsley's office door, he heard a familiar woman's voice call out, "Harry!"

Harry turned to see his sister-in-law, Hermione Weasley waving as she followed him down the hall. Harry smiled because he could still see the eleven year-old Hermione's excitement in the beautiful twenty-six year-old woman coming down the hall.

After the war and leaving Hogwarts, Hermione accepted a position in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione enjoyed the task of discovering new types of magic or unraveling ancient artifacts and how they worked. Ron often complained that he never saw her as she threw herself into her work.

Harry grinned at that thought. Ron's complaint might have been true but he had no room to criticize his wife. After leaving Hogwarts, Ron took over the management of Weasley Wizard Wheezes from his brothers. Damage to his leg received during the final battle with Voldemort prevented Ron from pursuing his dream of a Quidditch career. Ron started working at the shop after leaving Hogwarts just to keep busy. More out of boredom then anything else, Ron dove into business strategies and tactics like it was a chess match.

They formed a four way partnership; Harry as a silent financial backer, Ron as manager and Fred/George as the creative genius. Ron ran with the assignment far beyond anyone else's expectations. Soon Weasley Wizard Wheezes could be found near every magic school in the world. Fred and George proudly displayed each letter of protest received from Head Masters around the world.

Ron now was setting his sights on numerous other business ventures. Harry suspected that his childhood insecurity over his family's poverty was the driving force in Ron's efforts. Ron spent long hours traveling from shop to shop and making various business arrangements. The use of the Portals allowed him to travel quickly but he still but in long hours.

During the summer of their seventh year, Hermione created the Portals as a secure method of travel from place to place. Activated in a doorway, the Portal acted as a gate. Using it was like walking from one room to another. The effect was instantaneous. Unlike the Floo, the Death Eaters could not monitor or sabotage one's travel. In addition, any wizard could use it and required minimal magic to activate.

Ron's mother had a word or two to say Ron and Hermione's long hours. Since Harry and Ginny's boys had been born, her hints to her youngest son and his wife grew broader with each passing year. Even Fred and George had started to reproduce. Fred and Angelina had a boy three and a half years ago. George and Katie had a girl on the same day. As the only Weasley not producing grandchildren for Molly to excessively spoil, Ron often caught an earful.

Hermione caught up to Harry and said, "Harry, I am glad I caught you. I need to speak with you privately."

Sensing the excitement bubbling in her, Harry gestured towards and empty conference room. "We can talk in here."

As soon as they were in the room and the door shut Hermione exploded, "Harry, I think I know a way to get Sirius back!"

Harry was shocked, "What?! How?"

"I am not sure it will work. The Veil he fell through leads to one of two places. One is a dimension that ancient Celtic wizards called Fairie. The other one translates in ancient runes as the Land of the Dead. If it connects to Fairie there is a chance we can find him if he survived there."

Harry collapsed into a near by chair. Find his godfather after ten years? Harry had given up on that dream long ago.

"How would we get there?" Harry asked.

"I discovered a way to modify the Portal's exit point. The Portals today work in three-dimensional space to travel between Portals. I figured out how to modify one to connect to other magical realms. That should allow us to step into the Fairie realm."

Harry shook his head, "I thought we needed a Portal on the other side as well. And are we talking about the Fairie realm of popular legend?"

Hermione smiled with pure excitement, "The answer to both of your questions is yes and no. I figured out a way to make a one-way trip through a Portal to a desired location. Once there we can find an appropriate door to make into a Portal." Hermione cocked her head to the side, "To answerer your second question, yes it is where the legends come from but I don't expect the legends to be too accurate. After all, look at the stories Muggles tell about witches and wizards."

Harry smiled and agreed with her about that fact. Growing up with in a Muggle community had given Harry lots of time to hear the Muggle stories about magic. In fact, Harry manipulated those misconceptions during his summers at the Dursleys.

"I take it you have an experiment in mind?" Harry asked.

"Since this in an unofficial project, we should meet later tonight. If I can open a stable Portal, we should be able to pass through. Once we establish a Portal on the other side we can explore for any sign of Sirius," Hermione replied.

"I feel two strong emotions right now. One is to run downstairs right now and jump through. The other is we could be taking this too fast." Harry said in a tone that indicated he was thinking out loud.

Hermione shrugged, "It is a risk. We have a fifty percent chance that this is the realm Sirius was transported to when he fell through the veil. When you figure the chance that he survived all this time, the chance of success is even smaller. I am confident though that I can create the Portal on the other side to get back."

Harry grinned, "Ron and I really were a bad influence on you back in school." Harry paused and said, "But you a right. We have to try this. Sirius would have done it for us."

Hermione smiled, "Eight o'clock in my office then? See you tonight!"

Hermione breezed out of the conference room. Harry shook his head in bemusement and continued on his interrupted errand.

Later that night, Harry walked quietly into the Department of Mysteries. Even after ten years it felt odd to walk through the halls where his first battle with the Death Eaters had been fought. Harry and his small band of friends fought against several of Riddle's top Death Eaters. Today Harry was not sure he would believe the group survived unless he had lived it himself.

Harry walked to Hermione's office door and knocked. At a muffled, "Come in," he opened the door.

Hermione sat with a pile of books on her desk and scrolls stacked in neat piles. She looked up and smiled at Harry and then did a double take. "Why are you dressed like that, Harry? You haven't worn that since the war ended."

Harry stood dressed in black wizard robes. Ginny and Hermione had made the robes and the Muggle-type clothing underneath. The robes were completely charmed to be weather-proof, cleaned and out of the way in combat. The Muggle clothing was charmed to act like armor when hit be a weapon like a blade or a bullet. Harry's outfit and similar ones for Ron, Hermione and Ginny were created early in their seventh year to help in their fight with Riddle. Within the robes, Harry usually wore his wand in a wrist sheath and his shrunken katana in it scabbard on his waist. It shocked Hermione to see Harry wearing it now.

"We are going to a strange realm where we could meet anything. The old legends often speak of the guile and viciousness of the fairies. Even the 'good' fairies of nursery rhymes seem to give two sided gifts. I don't want to be unprepared."

Hermione conceded this point with a nod. She smiled and asked, "How did you get out of the house in that without Ginny either blowing up or tagging along?"

Grinning back, he replied, "She is working tonight. If I had told Ginny about our experiment tonight she would have insisted she join us." Forestalling her next question, Harry said, "The kids are with Molly. No doubt they have manipulated their grandmother into late night snacks and story time already."

Hermione smiled back but with a tinge of sadness. No one in the family but Ron and Ginny realized the reason she and Ron did not have children. One of the battles with the Death Eaters had injured Hermione in a way that was undetected until it was too late. It did not seem intentional but the injury would prevent Hermione from ever being able to bear a child. Hermione attempted to compensate by smothering her nieces and nephews with excessive attention but the pain never went away. Neither Ron nor Hermione ever had the courage to tell their parents or Harry. Harry carried enough undeserved guilt already.

Putting these thought in the back of her mind, Hermione rose from her chair and said, "I feel underdressed. Harry, I wasn't planning on the two of us going to look for Sirius tonight. I just wanted to establish the portal."

"You have the brains, I have to compensate somehow." Harry replied. "Besides, I am sure you have a couple surprises on you." Then Harry shrugged. "I know we don't plan on starting the search tonight. Our respective spouses would kill us if we went off without them, but I also wanted to be prepared for whatever my 'luck' brings us."

Hermione suppressed a smile at Harry's allusion to all of the really bizarre events that always seemed to happen to him. "Probably a good idea now that you mention it," she laughed.

Leading Harry out of the office they entered Hermione's workroom. A framed door stood in the center of the room. A number of tables stood against the walls. A chalkboard hung on the wall filled with notes, diagrams and other information.

Hermione motioned Harry to the side and said, "This will not take long. I just need to alter the connection charm to align with the veil." A few short seconds later Hermione said, "Okay. The Portal will open for two minutes. First I will push a staff with some charms on it to test the environment to make sure it is safe for us to breathe. Then we can look through the Portal and see where it connected. But remember, we have to be clear of the Portal before the connection ends."

Harry moved to the front of the doorway but just off to the side. Hermione moved across from him and looked at the doorway. "Fairie!"

The Portal opened to reveal what looked like a tranquil field beyond the Portal's silvery sheen. Harry looked at Hermione and nodded for her to proceed.

Hermione shoved the end of the staff she was holding into the open Portal. A second later three green lights appeared on the staff near Hermione's hands. "The air is breathable and it has a normal gravity."

"So, it is safe to look through?" Harry asked.

"It appears so," Hermione answered. "Let me look first."

Harry suppressed his impulse to insist that he take the risk first, but years of experience with his brilliant friend made him keep his mouth shut. Instead, he stepped up alongside the mirror to help her if needed.

Hermione stepped up to the Portal and slowly placed her face against the shimmering surface. She pushed through so her entire face was through.

Harry watched as Hermione seemed to look around calmly. He felt himself start to relax a bit.

Suddenly, Hermione threw her hands to the pane surrounding the Portal in an attempt to pull back through. She struggled but she seemed to be getting pulled further in. Harry grabbed her waist to try to pull her back. The instant he had a good hold on her, she was yanked into the Portal taking Harry with her.

Harry and Hermione dropped to the ground and rolled from the force that had pulled them through the Portal. Harry regained his feet in time to see the Portal wink out of existence.

"Oh bugger me," he groaned. Harry Potter strikes again! Ginny was going to kill him.

Hermione groaned from the ground. Harry walked over and offered her a hand up. "What happened?" he asked.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Hermione said, "I don't know. One second I am looking around and the next something grabbed me by the neck and was pulling me in. I never even saw who or what had me." She looked around and groaned, "Ron's going to kill you."

"Me?" Harry protested. "I was just trying to pull you back through!"

"No, but he knows how things are around you." Harry grumbled but didn't make any other comments. They had other things to worry about.

The pair found themselves on a rolling open field. The field seemed to be made of clouds. A heavy ground fog covered the ground. A slight breeze made the fog stir around their feet. A short distance away stood a massive stone table.

Harry motioned to Hermione and they carefully made their way to the table. Once they were closer, they noted it was covered with odd runes. Hermione had never seen ones similar.

"I should have brought tracing scrolls with me!" Hermione squealed in her excitement over the new runes. Hermione pulled a small notebook out of her pocket and quickly began copying the unknown runes.

"Well, we hadn't planned on exploring this side yet," Harry commented dryly. Harry turned to look around. As far as he could see, was only mist-covered ground. Where were they to find a doorway to make a Portal? Could Sirius have survived here for ten years?

Suddenly, Hermione let out a yelp, "Harry!"

Harry turned quickly with his wand dropping into his hand. Behind him a grove of trees appeared. One-half of the grove seemed held locked in winter's grip. The other seemed to be in the full bloom of summer. Where they met sat a great wooden throne. The throne did not look like it had been made so much as grown. One either side of the throne stood a statue of a woman holding a sword with the point resting on the ground.

Hermione hissed to Harry, "One second it was just there."

Harry stepped to the side of the table and called out, "Hello! Is anyone here? My name is Harry. I am a wizard from…"

A woman's voice came from nowhere, "A wizard named Harry." The voice had an odd, eerie resonance to it.

A similarly disturbing woman's voice answered, "Did we not have enough trouble with him the last time?"

Harry was confused. The last time? Harry had never been here before.

Harry called out to the voices, "I am looking for my godfather. He…"

The second voice returned, "He must be confused. Why else would he call Leanansidhe a male?"

"We do not need the wizard's interference at this juncture. Let us send him home, "the first voice said.

"Wait!" Harry yelled, "I am looking for someone. We will leave quickly if you can help us locate him."

"Good bye wizard. It is not time yet." Harry heard the voices say in unison.

The whole landscape flashed white and Harry felt himself falling a great distance. With a sudden thud, Harry landed in a rubbish bin. Harry sat in shock amidst old banana peels, coffee grounds and other items to disgusting to mention.

Looking around in sudden panic, Harry called out, "Hermione! "

Receiving no answer, Harry struggled to his feet and dropped out of the bin. Calling for Hermione, Harry looked around the small alley where he had landed. There was no sign of Hermione.

Harry realized that Hermione must be stuck in the Fairie realm. Why had they kept Hermione? How could he get back to help her? For that matter, where was he?

Placing his wand back into his wrist sheath, Harry walked carefully to the end of the alley. Obviously, Harry was in a large city. Harry spotted a large number of yellow taxis driving on the wrong side of the road. From the looks of the cars and the dress of the people passing on the sidewalk, it was a city in the United States.

Harry and Ginny had holidayed in the colonies one summer soon after they were married. Touring the country, Harry enjoyed the wide openness of much of the country. He did not care for many of the cities but Ginny had loved shopping in New York City.

Many of the passersby were giving Harry and his black robes odd glances. Harry ducked back into the alley and removed his robe. Folding the robe up, Harry shrank it with a charm and placed it in a pocket. Harry walked back out onto the sidewalk. Harry started walking down the street looking around in desperation for any sign of Hermione.

"You okay, Mack?" a gruff male voice asked.

Harry turned to face a police officer standing behind him. Harry noticed his badge said, "Chicago"

Knowing that a Muggle law enforcement person could not help him, Harry said, "No thank you officer. I am just looking around for a friend."

"Are you sure? You look a little lost," the officer asked.

"Yes thank-you." Harry said.

The officer nodded and moved off but Harry could still feel the officer's eyes on his back. Harry noticed a small walk-down pub. That would be an excellent place to figure out how to find Hermione without attracting attention. It looked like a homey place to think. It reminded Harry of the Leaky Cauldron back in London.

Harry walked down the stairs and into the pub. The sign above the door said McAnally's.

Harry walked into the pub and felt right at home. The low ceilings and atmosphere gave a sense of safety and security. Harry felt stillness as he crossed the pub's threshold. Taking a quick glance around Harry notice there were no Muggle forms of entertainment in evidence. This early in the day, no one else was in the pub except the barman. Based on the feeling entering the bar, Harry realized he had walked into a wizarding establishment.

"Need something?" asked the man behind the bar.

Harry walked over to the bar and said, "Yes, I would like a butterbeer, please."

"I've never heard of 'butterbeer'. We only have our local brew."

"Okay, I will take that," Harry replied

Harry discreetly studied the barman. The barman was a tall, gangly man with squinty eyes. Harry could not guess his age but his face had an odd sense of wisdom to it. He moved efficiently around the bar and obviously felt at home here.

Placing a glass of beer in front of Harry, he said, "That will be $3."

"Would you accept British Galleons?" Harry asked.

"What? I've never heard of those either," the barman answered with a very perplexed look on his face.

Harry wondered if he was right about this being a wizarding establishment. How could the barman not even have heard of Galleons? American wizards used Muggle money but the man should still have known what Harry was talking about.

Fortunately, Harry always carried some Muggle money just in case. He reached into his wallet and took out some British pound notes. Placing them on the bar Harry said, "I am sorry. I just arrived in town. Will this do?"

The barman took the notes and nodded. Harry got the sense the man did not talk much.

Placing Harry's change on the bar, the barman said, "My name is Mac. I take it you are a wizard."

Harry nodded and sipped the beer. In shock, Harry pulled the glass away from his lips and looked at the beer inside. This was simply the best beer Harry had ever had.

"I just… um, arrived in town unexpectedly. My name is Harry," Harry told the barman. Harry decided to keep his full identity a secret for a bit.

A grunt from the barman answered this. A couple of minutes passed in silence while Harry nursed the excellent brew. Harry's mind was in overdrive trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

"Are you visiting from England?" the barman asked.

"Yes," was Harry's simple reply.

"Do you need help? Have you contacted the local Warden or the White Council?"

Now Harry was really confused. "The White Council?"

Page 12 of 12


	2. Chicago

A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter 2.

Chapter 2 – Chicago

I entered my office by pushing through a small mountain of mail that had accumulated under the slot. It is amazing the amount of "important" announcements I receive on a daily basis. I particularly enjoy the ads for Best Buy and Dell. Any self-respecting piece of modern technology takes its first chance to malfunction or explode when I am near. Technology and magic really do not get along.

Yes, that is right. I said magic. I am not talking about sleight-of-hand or pulling a rabbit out of a hat. I am talking about real magic. Conjure fire, throw cars around, you know, the real deal. Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against stage magicians. My father was one. He named me after three of his favorites. My name is Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden.

I picked up the mound of mail and dropped them onto my desk. The junk quickly dropped into my circular filing system. The rest seemed to be all bills. Great, I need more bills. One envelope did make me happy, a check from the Chicago Police Department. I had done some consulting work earlier on a missing persons case.

The police treated me like a psychic and tried really hard to ignore just how I get my information. Most normals are like that. They only want to see what their normal, rational world makes them expect, never anything like monsters or magical.

The rest of the population of Chicago treats me like a crackpot. That doesn't bother me. The people who need to know the truth already know who I am. The sign on my office door says it all.

Harry Dresden – Wizard

Lost Items Found Paranormal Investigations.

Consulting. Advice Reasonable Rates

No Love Potions, Endless Purses, Parties, or Other

Entertainment

I am the only openly practicing wizard in North America, possibly the world. Most of us live in our own little worlds, moving from shadow to shadow hoping the mortal world continues to deny our existence.

Not me.

Here I sit in the middle of Chicago screaming, "Look at me! I am real!" It is depressing how many people refuse to look up. I don't know why the White Council worries about exposure, no one listens anyway.

For example, a couple of years ago my reporter ex-girlfriend caught me on her video camera fighting a loupgarou, a cursed werewolf. The film was dark and grainy. The magic I was releasing made the picture quality even worse. The film caused a stir on the evening news for a day. Then the debunkers turned out calling it a staged fight and the werewolf merely a man in a costume. Have you ever seen a man in a costume make a thirty foot leap? Without wires? The tape disappeared shortly afterwards. Everyone put it aside as a hoax, and not a very good one.

I poured myself a cup of coffee from the pot on the hot plate. Sparks shot out of the switch when I turned it off. Looks like it is time to get a new one. The magic is getting to this one already.

I lean back in my office chair to take a minute to center my thoughts, only to be interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Dresden," I answered. Politeness has never been a failing of mine.

"Harry, it's Thomas. I just got a call from Mac that he needs you to stop into his pub. He seemed a bit disturbed."

Thomas is my older half-brother. We shared the same mother. Unfortunately that is not all he is half of. He is a White Court vampire. Most people don't realize that there is more than one type of vampire. In the Americas and Europe, we mostly deal with three types, Black, Red, and White.

Bram Stoker's "Dracula" was about a Black Court vampire. Actually, the book was intended by the White Court as a guide to killing off the Black Court. The Black Court are probably the strongest but also most obvious of the vampire Courts. Ask a person to describe a vampire and you usually get a good description of the Black Court.

The Red Court are a little weaker, but better able to blend into human society. Think Buffy. Now that I think about it, Buffy the Vampire Slayer was probably a White Court creation to kill of the Red Court. I think I see a pattern here.

The White Court is the physically the weakest vampire type. They appear completely normal except they are all hypnotically beautiful. They don't feed on blood but on emotion, particularly lust. A White Court vampire can kill a virgin's resistance at fifty paces, male or female. Their beauty and magic seduce their targets into fits of lust. This allows the vampire to feed on the person's vital energy. White Court vampires gave rise to the stories of the succubus and incubi, beautiful demons that devours their victims' souls.

Thomas was expelled from the White Court for helping me against his vampire clan's interest. The White Court controls most of the porn industry. According to Thomas, meaningless sex opens the target up, while sex with love involved made feeding deadly. The White Court sought to use porn to cast sex as a recreational activity to cut down on the chance of feeding from a "loved" target. Sick, eh?

Now why would Mac want me to stop by the pub? McAnally's is an Accorded Neutral location. No Wizard, vampire or other supernatural creature would start trouble there or find themselves at war with the rest of the supernatural world. I hope that it is just his new batch of beer is ready for me to sample, but I doubt it.

"What did Mac want?" I asked.

"Didn't say. Usually he just grunts. I am surprised he said that much," Thomas answered.

"Okay, I'll stop by and see what he wants," I answered. "Are you working tonight?"

Thomas sighed, "Yes, if I can keep my manager from trying to hump my leg all night."

I snorted and ended the call. Being a White Court vampire and trying to hold a regular job was difficult. Everywhere he went women threw themselves on him. Sucks to be him. (Pun intended.)

I stood up and started to gather my things to close up for the night. I figured I could close up and wander down to Mac's place, find out what he wanted and then have a nice steak dinner. Sounded like a plan to me.

Fate is a funny thing. Just when you think you know where you are going she makes a sudden turn on you. I wish she would appear before me so I could slap her.

The phone rang just as I reached the door. I considered for a moment and then reached for it.

"Dresden"

"I need you down here now," said a familiar female voice.

"Ah, Lieutenant Murphy! How nice to hear your voice!"

"Cut the shit, Harry. I need you down here ten minutes ago. Corner of Division and Mozart."

That was not too far from my office. Mac's was only a short walk away, but Murphy sounded serious about needing to see me. Without really considering it, I said, "Give me fifteen minutes."

"You have seven," she growled before hanging up the phone.

Lt. Karrin Murphy had the most thankless job in the Chicago PD. She heads the Chicago PD's Special Investigations Division. SI receives all the truly bizarre cases within the city limits. Normal police procedures are just not prepared to deal with bringing down a rampaging ghoul or a troll wandering through town. Most normals have an amazing ability to deny what is right in front of them. SI helps contain the supernatural world from impinging on their reality. As the only openly practicing wizard in Chicago, I often help them out on cases they couldn't handle on their own.

Murphy is a 5 foot 2 inch ball of fire. An expert in martial arts and firearms, she is not a lady to mess with. Have I mentioned she is also very cute? That last thing distracts me from time to time. Probably distracts the bad guys too.

I grab a couple of things as I run out the office door. The coffee pot gives a little puff of smoke as I pass by. Damn thing only lasted four weeks. Why do they have to put computer chips in a coffee pot? Try to find one that has no programmable features. Go ahead, I'll wait.

Ten minutes later I am pulling up to the curb in front of a modest looking apartment building. It was easy to find. Just look for the place with a dozen cars of Chicago's Finest around it.

I climb out of my car. The Blue Beetle started life as a blue VW Bug. With magic's effect on modern technology, it is about the most advanced piece of machinery that is (relatively) safe to drive. Of course, the pieces have been replaced so many times calling it Blue anymore is something of a misnomer. The driver door is green (Replaced after a vampire ripped off the old one.) and the hood is orange (Plant monster…don't ask) to name a few. The interior was eaten away by mold demons. I end up sitting on a milk crate while I drive.

A voice growls behind me. "You're late. I gave you seven minutes."

I turn to see Murphy glowering at me. I give her my best smile. "Good morning to you too, Lieutenant. What can I do for you today?"

"Don't start with me, Dresden. I am not in the mood," she growled. "Follow me."

Used to Karrin's moods, I've learned to keep my mouth shut. I followed Murphy into the apartment building. We passed several uniforms on the way in that I recognized. Most looked at me with a neutral expression, but I couple give me suspicious glares. After all I've done to help them. Of course the wizards of the White Council treat me the same way for the most part. I'm the Rodney Dangerfield of magical law enforcement

We take the stairs to the third floor. Murphy's learned not to take the elevator with me. I follow her to the door of a modest apartment with the familiar police tape blocking it off. An officer was standing guard outside the door.

"We need to see the crime scene," Murphy told him as she flashed him her badge.

The cop shrugged noncommittally and commented, "A little out of your jurisdiction, aren't you, lieutenant?"

Muph gave him a scowl that would have me running for cover. Guess I'm just smarter. "It might be linked to one of SI's cases. We just need five minutes."

With another shrug the cop opened up the apartment door and resumed his guard stance. Murphy gestured to me to follow her in.

The apartment was decorated in late bachelor crash pad. Everything in the apartment screamed, 'I'm a single male but look how smooth and sophisticated I am! Let me seduce you!' A high end stereo system with a large collection of jazz CDs sitting next to it occupied an cabinet that had a plasma TV hanging on the wall over it. A wine rack occupied a section of the wall. The furniture and decor was all masculine but with a sensitive 'in touch with my feelings' air.

I had to resist the temptation to wander off to the entertainment center and deliberately let off a pulse of magic. Muph wouldn't be happy with me.

The most surprising feature of the apartment stood in the center of the living room. I slowly walked around it while Murphy watched me silently.

It was a perfect stone statue of a young man in modern clothing. He had a look of surprise on his face with a hint of fear. The statue captured the expressions and body perfectly. Too perfectly.

I touched the statue with the tips of my fingers. I could feel a spark of magic running through the stone, but no life. I gave Murphy a questioning look.

"The apartment is leased to a Robert Hardy. Hardy works for the mayor's office as a political aide. He failed to show up to work all week. The mayor's office sent a uniform over to check the apartment. They found the statue. No other sign of foul play. Right now they are treating it as a Missing Persons case."

"Was this the first statue found?" I asked.

Murph pulled out a notebook and read, "Tomas Milalko, 56. Former commodities trader turned political activist. Gave a lot of money to various political campaigns, including the mayor's. His statue was found in the master bedroom shower of his townhouse. At the time it was assumed a joke and he'd just left on a trip without telling anyone. That was a week ago."

"Well, this is not a kidnapping or a missing persons case. It's a homicide." I gestured at the statue. "Meet Mr. Hardy.

Murphy threw me an odd look. "Are you sure, Harry?" She must be concerned. She slipped and called me Harry on the job.

"I don't know the how, but I am pretty sure this is really him. And he is dead."

"And how would a man get turned into stone?" a voice asked from the doorway.

I turned to see a man in a suit that screamed FBI agent leaning against the doorframe. I shrugged. "I'm not sure," I truthfully answer. "But this really is him."

"Dresden, meet Special Agent Steven Black of the FBI."

"Ah, the wizard of Chicago," Black said with a smile. "I was told I had to meet you before I transferred to this office from LA." I didn't like that smile.

"That's fair. I've heard a lot about the FBI too," I replied in a bland tone.

Black just gave a mocking smirk before turning to Murphy. "This is an FBI crime scene now. The mayor's office received a ransom note about an hour ago. You need to leave now. Our crime scene unit is on their way here now.

Murphy frowned at the dismissal. I wanted to duck behind the statue. "CPD-CSI has already worked this place. They came up empty."

"I know, but its procedure." The agent's words were apologetic but his tone hinted that _their_ people would find something.

I pretended to check my nonexistent watch. "I have to be going anyway. I have another appointment. Coming, Lieutenant?" I walked out of the apartment without waiting for her answer.

Murphy caught me at the elevator. I didn't have to look at her to know she was angry. Besides, she was going to tell me anyway. As soon as the elevator doors closed, the pixie sized lieutenant laid into me.

"Damn it Dresden! What was that? I expect a little more support out of you!"

I frowned at her rant. "We weren't going to find any clues on who took Hardy. This isn't a kidnapping case."

Now it was Murph's turn to frown as she pulled back hard on her temper. "What do you mean?"

"That statue wasn't left behind by Hardy's kidnappers. It was Hardy. This is a murder."

---BTV---

It took me the better part of an hour for me to convince Murphy that I was serious about my statement. The idea of a person getting turned into solid stone was an impressive piece of magic. And it would take quite a bit of power too.

I promised Murphy I would look into ways the transformation could be done. She was still not happy with my walking out of the apartment but I promised to give her any information I could as soon as possible. She let me drive away intact after extracting that promise.

I still needed to swing by Mac's to find out what he needed but I had to stop by my place first to get the research started.

I live in a small, basement apartment of a building dating back to the late 1800's. Because of my effect on technology, the apartment does not have electricity. I use an actual ice box with real ice for keeping my food cold. With all the magic around me, electronics would fail too often to be practical.

Opening my door turns out to be a life threatening act. Mister, my large cat with a larger attitude, barreled past me and up the stairs to the street with a disgusted glance. Mister feels I was placed on this world to cater to his every whim. For all I know he may be right.

Mister's lack of greeting was more than compensated by my next greeter. A couple of years ago I was hired by some monks to recover some puppies that had been stolen from their monastery. The monks believed the dogs were guardian spirits. After rescuing them from fiery poo flinging monkey-demons, one of the puppies escaped the box they were in and hid in my car. I found him hiding under my seat shortly after the monk I gave his siblings to returned home. The small puppy could fit in my hand so I named him Mouse.

Mouse was now approaching the size of a small elephant. He came to my waist and had a sweet, friendly manner. However, if attacked or defending me, he was more than capable of taking care of himself. He had saved my life not long ago from a necromancer bent on killing me.

Mouse butted against me with his tail wagging and a friendly doggy grin. I reached down to pet him.

"Hey, boy. Has Thomas been home to let you out?"

I could have sworn that Mouse rolled his eyes at that question. I grinned at him. "Let me talk to Bob and then I'll take you on a walk before I leave."

Mouse wagged his tail and walked over to where he leash was hanging on the wall. He took it down and waited by the door. Sometimes I think that dog is smarter than all of us.

I lifted the trap door to walk down into the basement under my apartment. This is my work area where I work on my magic and create potions. All my reference texts are stored down here along with Bob.

"Wake up, Bob. Time to go to work."

The skull sitting on the shelf above my work bench turned towards me; his eyes lightly glowing an orange hue. "You woke me from a pleasant dream about me and a house full of naked coeds."

I tossed a small paperback on the table and said, "Well, this should brighten your day."

The skull seemed to glance down at the book without moving. "Vixens of the Range! I have been waiting for that one to come out." The glowing eyes moved back to regard me. "What do you need?"

"There was a murder today."

"Big surprise, this is Chicago," Bob muttered.

I ignored him. "The victim was turned into a stone statue. Clothes and everything."

"Really? Wow, that is some serious magic! I haven't seen anything like that in centuries!"

"You've seen this before?"

If Bob had shoulders he would have shrugged them. "There are a couple heavy duty spells that can do it. Also some fairies and magical creatures have the power to pull it off. The witch Medusa perfected a spell that allowed her to mimic the effects of the Gorgons. She was so good all the rumors said she was a Gorgon."

"You seem to be familiar with her." I half asked.

"I was with her the last five years of her life. Would've been longer if that idiot normal hadn't murdered her in her sleep."

I struggled to remember my Greek mythology class. "I thought Perseus

killed her after tricking her into looking into a mirror?"

Bob's eyes flared. "That loser seduced her and stabbed her in the heart while she was sleeping. He made up the whole battle to cover up his cowardice. He just wanted to rob her so he could pay off his gambling habit."

I let that go. I was sure I would be better off walking away from that opening.

"Well, start working on what could have done that here in Chicago. We don't need any more statues in the city."

"I may need to go out to do some field research on this," Bob commented in a sly voice.

I nodded. "Take Mister. Be back by midnight and no stops at sorority houses along your way."

The skull grumbled a bit at my restrictions but I learned the hard way to put them in place. The University of Chicago police were still trying to figure out what caused a whole houseful of coeds to have a three day long recreation of Gomorrah. Testing revealed no drugs or alcohol but the girls claimed no memory of the event.

"I need to swing by Mac's. Thomas called the office to say Mac needed to see me just before Murphy did. Sounds like a Warden issue."

"Have fun with that. I know I will," Bob commented with a wink as he left the skull to go join with Mister.

As I climbed out of my basement lab, I felt a cold shiver run down my back as I recalled that wink. What had I missed that would cause Bob to be so happy on his way out? I was afraid I was going to find out.

---BTV---

McAnally's is one of my favorite places on earth. As a signature of the Unseelie Accords, Mac's place is one of the safest places on the planet. No wizard or magical being would be willing to break the Accords and attack another being here. It was neutral ground. Breaching the Accords would bring the rest of the magical world into line against the offender.

I stepped into Mac's and felt the protective wards surrounding me. Everything from the low ceilings to the support columns was part of the bar's protections. The columns stood on the ward points and also prevented anyone from have a clear line of fire of the entire bar.

Mac stood polishing a glass behind the bar. He stood in a casual pose leaning against the counter behind him. I have never seen Mac as anything but nonchalant. The world could be coming to an end and Mac would calmly keep watch over his pub.

Without looking up, Mac grunted, "'Bout time you showed up."

I walked up to the bar while taking a glance around the bar. I recognized a couple of regular patrons sitting at a pair of tables nearby. They were magical light weights. They obviously recognized me from their nervous glances. My notorious reputation followed me everywhere.

"Murphy called me for a command performance," I said by way of explanation. He just nodded like that was what he expected. "So, what's up?"

Mac made a slight nodded of his head to the side indicating a man sitting in a corner table. I was somewhat bothered that I had missed him when I had scanned the pub earlier.

"He came in a couple of hours ago. Seems a bit lost. Definitely one of yours but it doesn't seem like he knows who the Council is."

I glance again over at the dark haired young man sitting at the table. Although he hasn't looked up from his drink, I am sure he has been watching Mac and me. I order one of Mac's home brews and walk over to the young man.

Before I can speak the young man says, "I was wondering when an Auror would arrive. You guys are just as punctual here as in England." He indicates that I should sit in the chair across from him.

I take the seat without saying anything. I take a drink while I consider the young man from a closer distance. He is wearing a simple yet expensive looking outfit with a black silk robe hanging over the chair next to him. The robe surprised me since they are only worn at formal meetings of the White Council. But it was his eyes that caught my attention.

I was careful to avoid making direct eye contact. (I wanted to avoid Soul Gazing him.) His eyes were a brilliant green but something inside of them hinted at power and determination. I could feel the magic surrounding him.

"My name is Harry Dresden. What is an Auror?"


	3. Meetings

**A/N: I do not own either Harry Potter or Harry Dresden. JK Rowling and Jim Butcher own them, respectively. I am just playing with "what if…". A special thanks once again to Dellacouer for editing the story for me.**

**A/N2: This story takes place between ****Dead Beat**** and ****Proven Guilty**** in the Dresden Files timeline. Spoilers for the books may be contained but I will try to keep them to a minimum. I am only using the books, nothing from the TV show.**

Chapter 3 – Meetings

Harry Potter was not a happy wizard.

The day had started with the promise of recovering his godfather from behind the Veil. His brilliant sister-in-law devised a way to travel to a place she theorized the Veil connected to. Now she was missing and he was stuck here in muggle Chicago.

Harry could feel the magic in the protective wards of the bar he had wandered into. Yet when he asked the barman to use his Floo or the location of the nearest magical alley, he only received blank stares. His attempt at summoning Dobby failed also. Harry tried to call Hermione's muggle telephone number (Hermione insisted on maintaining a split wizarding / muggle house.), but the number was disconnected.

Harry sat for two hours in the bar. His concern for the missing Hermione was feeding his frustration at not knowing what to do about it . The only thing that kept Harry in his seat was the small amount of patience he had learnt after leaving Hogwarts and the heavy use of Occlumency exercises. It was as Harry's self-restraint was reaching a critical level that Harry noticed a man walk into the bar.

Harry watched the tall, rather thin man in a long black coat stride into the bar and make his way over to the barkeep. The man greeted the barkeep, Mac, in a familiar manner. Mac just grunted his reply, slid the man a beer and jerked his head in Harry's direction. Harry tensed as the man turned to make his way over to where Harry sat. A slight twitch of his wrist caused his wand to drop into his hand while still being hidden by the table.

As the man approached Harry gestured at the chair opposite him and said, "I was wondering when an Auror would arrive. You guys are just as punctual here as in England."

The tall, lanky man dropped unceremoniously into the indicated chair and said, "My name is Harry Dresden. What is an Auror?"

Harry was a bit shocked at the man's question. His anger and frustration erupted. "I know you Yank's insist on coming up with your own bloody names for things, but I know you still call your Aurors by their proper name! I met the damn Head Auror for the US Department of Magic on my last trip over here! Where is Overstreet?"

Dresden calmly picked up his beer and took a sip. He avoided meeting Harry's eyes as he seemed to consider his words. Finally he said, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't know any Overstreet. Here is my card." He slid a small card across the table.

Harry sat back in shock. How could a wizard not know what an Auror was? Harry knew the man across from him was a wizard. He could feel the magic surrounding the other man. It was a powerful aura that was mostly light but tainted by a darkness not really his own. It actually reminded Harry of his own aura. Even years after his death, Riddle's taint still lasted. Absently, Harry's eyes glanced down at the card on the table in front of him.

Harry received a second shock in less than a minute.

"You advertise as a wizard? What about the Secrecy Statutes?"

The man who had introduced himself as Harry Dresden looked confused again. "What statutes?" Then he shrugged and started talking without waiting for an answer. "None of the normals really believe it anyway. They think it is some kind of elaborate fraud. It's amazing what they will ignore if it doesn't fit into their reality."

Harry could only agree with that. The Dursley's neighbors managed to avoid noticing all of the odd magical occurrences when he was growing up but never missed noticing anything gossip worthy.

"So, what brings you to Chicago?" the local wizard asked.

The answer came as a growl. "I didn't choose to come here. I was … dropped here."

At the curious expression of the American wizard, Harry started explaining about the Veil and the search for Sirius. He did not expect the tall American wizard's response when he described the odd place he and Hermione found themselves after they passed through the Veil. Harry could see the look of recognition in the other wizard's face.

"You know something about where we were. Hermione guessed it was Fairie. I've never heard of it before, at least not as a real place."

Dresden nodded. In an absent voice he agreed, "You were in Fairie. I've was in the same place a couple of years ago. The women's voices you heard were probably two of the Queens of the Fairies, the Winter and Summer Mothers"

"Two of them?"

It was obvious Dresden was still thinking as he answered. "Ya, they have six of them. Three Summer and three Winter. They each have a Lady, a Queen and a Mother." Dresden seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "They sent you back to the wrong world."

Harry was shocked. "They did what?"

"According to … an associate of mine, there are many different universes where history is changed in some way. The further you travel from your home universe, the more the history is changed. Fairie borders all of them but some of them have thicker barriers. Ours is relatively thin so they are much more active here." The wizard grimaced. "Lucky us."

"You've dealt with them before." It was not a question.

Dresden nodded. "Not usually by my choice."

"When I told them my name they complained I'd 'given them trouble the last time'. And they mentioned a name, Leanansidhe?"

A groan followed. "Leanansidhe is my fairy godmother," he admitted in a reluctant tone. "They may have mistaken you for me. That would explain why they dropped you in Chicago."

Harry caught an undertone in the other wizard's voice. Years of dealing with Dumbledore and politicians had made him sensitive to such things. "But you don't think so?"

Dresden took a long pull on his drink. He deliberately swallowed and sat for a moment. "Faries are master manipulators. Even when you think you have them pinned down, I've usually found that it was part of their plan. If they made a mistake it was only which trash can you landed in."

Mac interrupted the conversation briefly when he dropped a plate in front of each wizard and left without comment. The smell of the steak and potatoes on the plate reminded Harry it had been hours since he had eaten.

"Did we order this?" Harry asked.

Dresden shrugged. "Mac's the best. Best steaks in Chicagoland."

Both wizards were silent for a couple of minutes while they started to eat. Harry had to admit the other wizard was right. It really was the best steak he had ever eaten.

Harry finished chewing and took a drink from the glass in front of him while he tried to think. He returned to the previous topic. "Are you sure of this? And why did they keep Hermione?"

Dresden frowned. "My source is pretty certain about the multi-universes thing. I guess I'd accept it as true unless I find something to make me think otherwise. As for the other part, it is the only thing I can think of. I don't know why they kept your friend. She is a wizard too?" Harry nodded. "They must have needed something from her. They can be very dangerous. Fairies like to make Deals. Unfortunately, what you think you are getting is always less than it appears and has a greater cost."

Harry could hear the capitalization of the word Deal. It sounded like the Faries and the goblins had something in common. Harry nodded his agreement. "I take it you don't have Aurors here or a national Ministry of Magic we can call in for help."

The other Harry grimaced. "We have the White Council that oversees wizards and magical affairs around the world. They have Wardens that serve as their enforcement arm." Dresden smiled mirthlessly. "For a number of bad reasons, I was roped into being the Warden over the American Midwest." The tall wizard grinned mirthlessly, "I don't think the Council was any happier about it than I was."

Harry was surprised. "Just you for all of that area?"

Dresden shrugged. "It is only about 65 wizards in that area and about four times that in minor practitioners. I assume you have a lot more in your world?"

"About 1 in every 10,000 is about average, or so I'm told. Hermione did research on it while we were in school," Harry replied.

Dresden looked shocked. "Chicago itself has almost 3 million people, not including the suburbs. That would mean you'd have 300 wizards just in the city!"

Harry nodded. "Sounds right. Most of them would not be all that strong, but it still means you need a number of Aurors." Harry's expression changed to a more focused one. "So, Mr. Dresden, can you help me?"

"I have a couple of sources that might be able to get us the information. Let's go to my office and I'll make a few calls."

Harry considered the other wizard for a moment. During the conversation, Harry noticed Dresden never made direct eye contact with him. The American managed to look at him without doing it directly with an ease that spoke of a great deal of practice.

That could mean a couple of things. He could be trying to lie to Harry, but Harry doubted it. Many of the liars he had met in school and after leaving Hogwarts could lie while looking you straight in the eye. Another option was the wizard was trying to avoid Legilimency. Harry wondered if the Mind Arts were so common here that it caused this habit. Harry reminded himself to keep his Occulumency up at all times in case that was the fact. Harry thought about what he had seen in Harry Dresden's aura. Harry decided he would take the other man at his word for now, but he would keep his guard up.

In the end, Harry felt he had no choice. He needed answers and Dresden seemed to be the only way he could get them.

Both plates sat empty. Both wizards had continued eating through the conversation. Seeing the other wizard was finished also, Harry stood up and said, "Then let's go to your office. I don't want to leave Hermione in that place any longer then I have to."

---BTV---

The two Harrys walked out of Macs together. It was a short walk of a couple of blocks to Dresden's office. It took longer to ride the elevator up to his office then the walk from the pub on account the elevator kept pausing and resetting.

"You would think your maintenance blokes would take care of that," Harry observed.

Dresden looked at him oddly, "Doesn't your magic affect the normal's technology?"

Harry shrugged. "Only around heavy duty magic or if a large number of us have lived there for a period of time. You couldn't take a cell phone within ten miles of my old school or inside a warded house. But I don't affect anything just passing by. I take it you do?"

Dresden muttered something under his breath as he opened the door to his office. Harry was amused to see several pamphlets on the small table outside the office entitled, "So you think you are magical?" and "How to banish a Ghoul Fiend". Dresden led the way into the small, cluttered office. The local wizard made his way to the chair behind the desk and pulled out a rolodex.

"Have a seat," Dresden invited while flipping the little white cards.

Harry glanced at the two offered chairs. Both had seen better days and neither looked particularly comfortable. Pulling out his wand, Harry transfigured one chair into a much more comfortable looking one with a muttered word.

Dresden looked up in shock. Intelligently he asked, "You can do that?"

Harry shrugged, "Third year Transfiguration. It was already a chair. Now, about my missing friend."

Dresden frowned and picked up the phone. He turned his chair to face away from Harry while he talked. Harry took the opportunity to look around the office.

The first impression Harry received was the place was inordinately clean. Looking deeper, the furniture was old and worn. The carpet was almost worn through in several places and the coffee maker had several scorch marks that spoke of a small fire or two. Yet, not one spec of dust had settled in the office. No papers littered the desk. A subtle scent filled the office that made Harry think of summer. The only thing that seemed out of place was an empty pizza box sitting on a side table.

Harry wondered if this world he had fallen into had house-elves. This place looked like his place after Dobby and Winky visited.

Dresden hung up and turned back to face Harry. "We have a meeting with someone that can help us at noon at Mac's place tomorrow."

Harry noticed an odd expression on the other wizard's face. "Is there a problem? And why so long?"

Dresden frowned, "The answer to the second question is that is when he said he would meet with us. He wasn't willing to meet tonight. As to the first question, I don't know. My contact seemed a bit too happy to meet with us. It makes me nervous when someone is really anxious to help me. I always have to look for the hook. The fact he sounded anxious to help but still delayed the meeting makes me nervous."

That was a sentiment Harry could readily understand after growing up under the prophecy and then dealing with a Ministry and public looking for the "Slayer-of-the-Dark-Lord" to handle all of their problems.

"Why do you think he was happy to help us?"

"He seemed impatient. Like he already knew about you." A far away look came to Dresden's eyes like he was listening to someone only he could hear. Harry had seen the same look on muggles walking around with cell phone headsets in their ear.

The phone rang interrupting their conversation. Dresden picked it up and started to answer, but before he could say a word he had to pull the phone away from his ear due to the volume of a woman's voice coming out of it.

"DRESDEN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING AROUND IN YOUR OFFICE?"

"Hello, Lt. Murphy. How nice to hear from you."

The volume dropped, but Harry could still hear the growled reply. "Don't play with me, Dresden. We had found another victim in the same building. A little girl who was playing in the basement." The voice on the phone sighed. "She was only eight."

Harry saw his host's face tighten at the news. "I'll be right over."

"Don't worry about any traffic issues," the woman ordered, "I'll take care of them." Then the phone clicked as the woman hung up.

Dresden grimaced as he set the phone down. He turned back to Harry. "I have to go meet with her. The Chicago Police Department plays a lot of my bills. You can wait here."

"You work with the muggle police?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Muggle? You mean normals? Ya, I help them out when something too big for them to handle from our world crosses over to theirs."

"And they know about you?"

Dresden shrugged while grabbing something out of his desk. "They've seen my card and I do advertise, but I think Murphy is the only one that really believes me."

Harry was torn. He wanted to force the American to take him to his contact, to rush to save Hermione, but the hard won lessons from fighting Tom pushed back against his impatience. Plus, his 'People Saving Thing' wouldn't let him sit here while Dresden was out trying to save a little girl.

Almost against his will, Harry said, "I am going with you. I can't sit here patiently while Hermione is missing. At least if I go with you I will be doing something."

Dresden smiled. "If nothing else, I am sure Murph will enjoy having two Harrys around."

The two Harrys left the office while Dresden explained his relationship with the CPD and the details of the crime scene he had visited earlier in the day.

---BTV---

The two wizards arrived at the apartment building ten minutes later. Murphy's promise of no traffic issues was taken to heart as Dresden broke several major traffic laws during the drive. Harry felt respect for his host's courage increase. He respected his courage just for being willing to drive the mismatched and pasted together looking car. It increased for being willing to drive it as Dresden had. Harry smirked to himself; it also spoke to his own stupidity for getting into the car with the American wizard.

A yellow police tape blocked the entrance to the apartment building. A large patrolman stood behind the tape and kept the reporters and gawkers from entering the building. Dresden apparently recognized the local cop as he greeted him by name.

"Got door duty again, Grimes?"

"Dresden," the cop sneered his greeting back. Harry thought Snape would have given it an A, maybe an EE for the amount of combination distrust, hatred and scorn loaded into the voice.

Harry Dresden ignored the cop and started to cross under the tape. Grimes made a move to stop him.

"This is a crime scene. No civilians."

Dresden looked bored. "Murphy called me. Do you want to call her and tell her you won't let me up?"

Harry could see the cop was ready to retreat on that issue. "She's in the upstairs crime scene." Then he jutted his chin at Harry. "What about him?"

Dresden threw a frown in Harry's direction. "He's from the Mayor's Financial Audit group. He's been following me all day to see if my consulting fees are properly tracked. Feel free to keep him out." Without another word or glance back at Harry, Dresden walked into the apartment building.

Harry wanted to laugh at the Slytherin effort of the other wizard. He carefully placed a slightly bored, but fussy bureaucrat look on his face. He modeled off of Percy during the Triwizard Tournament.

"I must be allowed to follow Mr. Dresden. This audit was called by His Honor the Mayor's office to prevent any misuse of taxpayer money for crackpots and bogus fortune tellers!"

Grimes smiled like a Death Eater seeing an unprotected Muggle. "You go right ahead, sir. I'm sure the Mayor would want me to let you in."

Harry gave the cop his best Percy-the-Kiss-Up smile. "Thank you very much, Officer Grimes. I will be sure to mention the fine job you are doing in my report. Maybe in a footnote or an appendix. Yes, keep up the good work!"

Harry stepped past the officer before he could think about his decision. He found Dresden quietly laughing in the lobby. The two wizards started walking to the elevators. "I expected him to at least want to look at your ID."

"I would have just hit him with a Memory Charm," Harry said with a shrug.

"Memory Charm?"

"It allows the caster to remove or modify certain memories from the subject. Our Ministry has an entire department dedicated to altering the memories of Muggles that see things they shouldn't."

Dresden stopped and gave Harry a very uncomfortable look.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The second Law of the White Council is to never use magic on the mind of an unwilling subject. It carries a death penalty."

Harry was tempted to ask if he was serious but he saw the look on the taller man's face. "I think we need to sit down and discuss the differences in our powers and the rules we use them by. I'll just refrain from using any spells for now." Dresden gave him a nod of agreement and they continued towards the elevator.

The elevator was waiting for them. Once they stepped in and the doors closed, Harry asked, "What is the first Law?"

"Never use magic to kill another human. I broke it once as an apprentice when I fought and killed a dark wizard. I was almost executed but I ended up on probation because of it. Most of the Council thought I was going Dark too."

Harry could sympathize with that. It sounded like both the Fudge and Scrimgeour Ministries he had dealt with during the war. Although, the Ministry under Tiberius Ogden was much better.

"You mean any death from magic is a death penalty offense, not just the Killing Curse?"

"I don't know what the Killing Curse is, but if you use any magic to kill another human I would have to take you to the Council. They're a bunch of uptight jerks but I agreed to enforce their laws when I took the Warden gig."

"And why did you do that?" Harry was curious because his host sounded no more a fan of the White Council than Harry was of the MoM.

The elevator doors were just opening as Dresden answered. "Mostly because of the war with the Red Court vampires, but also because of the pack of necromancer wannabes we had running around Chicago at the time."

Seeing the Muggle police Harry let the matter drop and muttered, "We so need to talk when we leave here."

Dresden merely smirked at him as he walked out of the elevator.

---BTV---

Dresden led the way to the apartment where Lt. Karin Murphy was standing. Harry could swear he could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"What, did you crawl here, Dresden?" Without waiting for an answer she pointed at Harry. "Who is this?"

Harry gave her his Witch Weekly six times in a row Most Charming Smile. (Harry never tried for or wanted the award and it was mostly based on his defeating Voldemort, but he admitted in private that it was fun to beat Lockhart's record.) Harry put his hand out as he introduced himself. "I am Harry Potter. I'm an associate of Mr. Dresden and we were together when you called."

Murphy frowned, "Are you a PI or a wizard?"

"Wizard."

"Great," She rubbed her eyes. "Don't touch anything. Just stand quietly and watch. I don't have time to have you chased out of the building."

Without waiting for Harry's agreement, she grabbed Dresden's arm. "We need an answer to this quick. Isabella Jarvis is the granddaughter of Councilman Matthew Jarvis who happens to be 'close personal friends' with both the Mayor and the Police Commissioner. I have a lot of heat on this one, Harry."

The slightly mocking expression Dresden always wore slipped a little as he acknowledged Murphy's words. Harry could tell the small, cute police lieutenant meant a lot to the other wizard.

"Harry, do you want to look at our first victim before we go down to the basement?" Dresden offered.

With a silent nod, Harry slipped into the apartment and started looking at the statue. Mindful of the lieutenant, he kept his hands in his pockets the whole time.

After a couple of minutes, Harry glanced around to ensure no one but Dresden and Murphy were present. He pulled his wand from its holster. "May I?" he asked.

Murphy turned to Dresden and asked, "A magic wand? Are you kidding me?"

Harry ignored the byplay that followed and cast a few diagnostic charms. Dresden watched with interest at the unusual spells.

Harry stepped back from the statue and said, "I don't think this petrifaction is reversible. I can't find any spark of life left. Even if we could turn him back into flesh it would just be his corpse."

Dresden agreed, "I couldn't find anything either when I checked."

"That's useful," Murphy growled sarcastically. "Let's go down to the basement. Maybe you can find something useful down there."

The elevator ride down to the basement was quiet. Harry did not feel comfortable talking about magical issues in front of Murphy even if she already knew about the magical world. Harry disagreed with many of the Ministry's rules, but this was one he understood and agreed with.

Murphy led the way out of the elevator and into the basement. A pair of doors marked "Machine Room" stood right next to the elevator. The rest of the basement was divided up into storage areas separated by two-by-fours and chain link fencing. A pad locked door was all the security on each storage area. Low pipes hung from the ceiling and ran in a seemingly random fashion.

The two wizards followed the Muggle police woman through the maze of storage areas to the far corner from the elevator. A perfect statue of a little girl stood peeking around the corner.

As Dresden started to mumble some spells, Harry walked around the statue to look at the statue's face. The girl wore a look of mingled horror and fascination. Harry looked closer at the statue for a moment before he turned away.

He walked over to the corner the little girl had been looking at. A drainage grate stood in the corner just slightly askew. A puddle of water had formed around the drain. He wordlessly conjured a small stick and pushed the grate further open. Then he stuck the stick down into the drain and swished it around.

Murphy's gravelly voice came from behind him. "Did you find anything?"

Harry slowly pulled the stick out of the drain. A great deal of mud and other unmentionable materials now clung to the stick. Including something Harry really didn't want to see. He reached out to touch the material.

"Is that snake skin?" the lieutenant asked.

"Well, I am fairly certain who, or what your killer is, lieutenant." Harry had to close his eyes a moment. "You have a basilisk running loose."

Harry looked back at the silence his announcement caused. "Is that useful enough for you, lieutenant?"


	4. Plots

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I had three and a half chapters in pre-beta when my USB drive failed. Having no backup the chapters were lost. It was really painful to go back and re-write the chapter. I almost dropped it but too many of you kept sending messages to get the new chapter out. Let that be a lesson to all of you: back-up frequently and review often!**

**Thank you as always to Dellacouer for beta-ing my stories!**

Chapter 4 – Plots

I really hate know-it-all wizards.

Every one I've met seems to love the chance to show off their secret arcane knowledge in an effort to make the rest of us look stupid. My first teacher made me think he was the greatest wizard in the world with all of his knowledge. I believed that just up to the point he gave me the choice of joining him on the Dark side or dying. I took choice 'C'.

I'm glad I'm not like that.

"He's as bad as you, Dresden!" Murphy growled at me. I scowl back at her. I guess Murphy thinks I am that bad.

I notice Potter smirking at Murphy's back. I think my new out-of-town friend knows exactly how to get the good lieutenant's goat.

Murphy turned back to face the English wizard. The scowl on her face tells me she caught his smirk. Watching Murphy try to rein in her anger is amusing to watch when its not directed at me.

"A basilisk?" she finally managed to ask.

My estimate of Potter's bravery or stupidity goes up when he ignores her question and turns back to the drain. He pulled the grate back over the drain. His wand appears in his hand again and a bright light shot from the wand to the grate. Then the wand disappears again.

Potter turns back to face me and a fuming, petite CPD lieutenant. I am impressed with the calmness he accepts her glare. A charming smile appears on Potter's face. "Forgive me, lieutenant. I wanted to make sure our conversation would remain uninterrupted." I could swear his eyes are twinkling.

"A snake, a very large and deadly snake."

Karin looks doubtful. "You want me to believe a snake is responsible for turning these people to stone?"

"Are you sure about that?" I ask. "No one has seen one for over two thousand years. And even that sighting is considered questionable."

Potter shrugs. "Pretty sure." He held up the stick. A tough looking strip of snake skin hung from the end. "This is basilisk skin. Their gaze turns people and animals to stone. Based on the size of this pipe and the skin, I'd guess this one is ten to fifteen feet long."

"So, as long as we don't look it in the eye, we are safe? We can use mirrors to look at them?" I ask.

Potter walks over to the little girl. "No, the mirror trick is just a mug- er non-magical story. It does reduce the gaze's intensity making the effects reversible though. I think the girl saw the snake's reflection in the water. With the right potion, she should be okay."

Muphy rubbed her eyes. "So, if we don't meet its gaze in any way we are safe?"

Potter frowns at the question. I notice he is rubbing his bicep as he answers, "They are also very venomous. A non-magical person bitten would be killed instantly. A wizard would live a bit until their magic ran out unless they get a counter-agent quickly. The stronger the wizard the longer they have before dying."

"You seem to know a lot about these," Murphy comments in a suspicious voice.

Potter snorted. "I was bitten by one when I was twelve. It was a lot bigger than this one though. Only about sixty feet."

I had to ask, "How did you avoid looking at its eyes?"

Potter smiles, "A phoenix flew in and scratched out his eyes. Then I stabbed it through the roof of its mouth with a big sword."

Murphy glares at him in disbelief. I have to admit that I'm doubtful too. "Where did you get the sword from?"

Potter gives me an innocent look. "I pulled it out of a hat." The look on the Englishman's face turns serious. "Look, you have a real problem here. This basilisk is using your sewers to travel around. It could pop up anywhere."

"Do you think it will come back here?"

Potter shrugs his shoulders. "I placed a magical seal on the grate. No one is opening that for at least three months."

The conversation is interrupted when Muphy's phone starts to ring. She walked off a bit to take the call. She was off in ten seconds. "The deputy chief is upstairs and he wants some answers. You two stay here and look around."

As Potter turns back to look at the little girl, I notice a woman standing next to me.

"Hello, my host."

Great, just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse, my very own Fallen Angel decides to make an appearance.

--BTV--

After losing his war to gain power over Heaven, Lucifer was banished to Hell. The angels that sided with him were bound to silver denarius coins. That was the birth of the Order of the Blackened Denarius.

The Denarians are corruption incarnate. Any mortal holding a coin is granted access to the fallen angel. A weak-willed mortal with a coin could be completely possessed. A strong-willed person could resist but the power the Denarians offer is seductive. The demons vary in their approach. Some attempt to dominate, others manipulate.

Lasciel was definitely one of the latter. The demoness was known as the "Webweaver" for her ability to spin a web of deceit and trick her possessor into doing her will. I picked up her coin just before my young godson could grab it. The coin itself was now buried under a couple feet of concrete in my basement. However, a 'ghost' of the Fallen Angel, Lasciel, stayed in me.

My uninvited border claimed a lot of things. She claimed she can't control me, but I know she can create illusions only I can see, taste, smell and feel. If she wanted to make me think I was a flaming torch, I'd feel the burning. She can also overcharge my spells with Hellfire. That's saved me a time or two but each time it gets easier to justify using it again. Lasciel claims I am too strong for her to dominate, but I think she is just scared that if I die, no one will ever find the coin where the 'real' her sleeps.

"A basilisk, how interesting," she purrs

Lasciel decided this time to appear as I first 'met' her, a cute young woman working in a magical bookstore. She maneuvered it so I only 'saw' her at times I would be alone with her. It was not until a friend of mine crashed one of her scenes that I realized no one else could see or hear her.

'Go away,' I tell her in my thoughts.

She purses her lips in a disappointed way. "No need to my rude, my host. I was merely curious. I have not heard rumor of a basilisk sighting in centuries! Such fascinating creatures. Archilus supposedly released one in Greece once. Caused all kinds of chaos. I was in Asia at the time so I only heard about it much later."

I didn't want to ask but my curiosity won out. 'Where did it come from?'

A small shrug of her shoulders. "I never learned. One of the Knights caught up with his host and slew him." She walked over to where Potter squatted looking at the basilisk skin. "Such a fascinating man. He is very powerful but his aura is strongly tainted with Darkness."

'Really?'

"Much like yours is." A small smirk appeared on her face. "He fights for the Light, but treads that line. Much like you, my host."

Further conversation is cut short when Potter turns from where he was studying the girl's statue. Unaware of the image of Lasciel standing beside me, Potter walks over to join me.

"Do you know any Potion Masters that might have the restoration potion we need for the girl?"

I give him an odd look. "Potion Masters? I think we just ran into one of those differences here. Do we need eye of newt and the blood of a virgin chicken too?" I asked. Sarcasm is a natural gift.

Potter looks a bit surprised. "You do have potions here right?"

I shrug. "Yes, but we use more everyday materials. It is more about the magic and intent then the materials themselves. The materials just get you thinking along the right lines." I pull a vial from an inside pocket of my coat. "This is an energy potion. I made it with flat coke, coffee grounds, and chocolate. Mix it together and thrown in a dollop of magic. BAM! Instant energy. Feels like a good night's sleep for about six hours of normal activity."

"How's it taste?"

"Like crap. Coffee and flat coke never will be a big seller."

Potter grinned, "About like our Pepper-up Potion than, just without the magical materials." Potter glanced back at the statue. "So, what should we do about her?"

"Can you make the potion yourself?"

"Potions were never my strength," Potter grimaced. Then his face lightened. "Hermione will know how to make it once we get her back. Brightest witch I've ever met."

"I usually go to Bob."

"Bob?"

"Wise-ass spirit of knowledge that lives in a skull in my lab. Addicted to bodice-ripping romances and porn"

Potter looks a bit stunned. Guess they don't have anything like Bob where he lives. Sometimes I wish we didn't have him here either.

Potter shrugs. "Well, once we get Hermione back, we can put her and Bob on it. Sounds like they will get on famously."

Murphy's arrival cuts short the conversation.

"Dresden, you two clear out of here. Someone called IA and for some reason they are taking over the investigation."

Those idiots in Internal Affairs always seem to be after Murph and her people. I'd love to see them handle a rogue troll or ghoul wandering the city. Probably try to bury'em in regulations and red tape. I wouldn't mind letting one of them loose in the IA offices.

"What about getting someone to seal up those grates and manholes?" I ask. I'm afraid I already know the answer.

"Fat chance," Murphy grunts. "Do you think I could tell them we have a large, venomous snake, that's gaze can turn people into stone, wandering around the city?"

"Maybe if we catch it we can let it loose in their offices." Potter offers. I knew I liked the man for some reason.

Murphy only frowns in response. Only a close friend could tell she was fighting a smile at the thought.

Saying our goodbyes, I lead Potter out of the basement and out the service door of the apartment building. Discretion it the better part of valor when dealing with the petty minded.

"Are we going to go meet your contact yet?" Potter asked as we walked through the alley.

"Fix isn't supposed to meet us for another two hours. I want to see if we can recruit some volunteers to seal up the grates in the area and keep an eye out."

"Where are you going to get the help?"

I grinned, "I know just the pack of kids to help us."

--BTV--

The Blue Beetle rattled its way over to the University of Chicago. Our destination was a small apartment building just off the campus.

This area used to be the favorite hunting grounds of a number of predators, natural and supernatural. Something about a large concentration of naïve students without the protections of home was a siren's call to the predators.

The number of predators dropped drastically a couple of years ago. The reason for that drop was our destination.

The Beetle rolled up in front of the apartment building.

"So, who are we meeting here?"

"They are a group of UC students that stumbled onto our world. They got together to protect the area. They've helped me a time or two when I couldn't be in two places at once."

Potter looked a bit uncomfortable. "You want to send non-wizards to hunt for a basilisk?"

"Hey, Billy and his gang are solid. And I don't want them to hunt anything. Hell, I don't want to go hunt the thing. But they can close off those grates quicker than we can alone."

Potter didn't look happy with the idea but nodded his agreement.

A small group of four students was walking down the sidewalk toward the building as Potter and I climbed out of my car. Billy was in the lead with a big smile on his face. His girlfriend and another couple were trailing behind him. I waved from across my car.

"Harry! Man, it's great to see you! You're just in time for game night. We just got the pizzas and beer. You can play as the barbarian again."

He must have caught the expression on my face. His expression changed to a more serious look. "Or is this a business visit?"

Billy had changed from when I first met him. Then he was a shy, plump innocent with grand ideas. Now he is a buff, confident man in a tight t-shirt and sweatpants. His pack of friends had all gone through a similar change in that time.

"Business tonight." I walk around the car to shake his hand. "This is Harry Potter. He is a wizard helping me out on a little problem for the CPD."

Billy turned with a smile to greet Potter. The smile melted off his face to be replaced with a look of fierce aggression.

"Who are you? What do you want here?"

Potter looked as surprised as I felt. "Billy, what's the problem?"

"Can't you smell him? He's one of them!"

I hate being confused. I look at Potter for an explanation. He looks confused to for a moment but then a look of understanding crosses his face. He makes an odd sniffing gesture.

I start calling up my magic just in case.

"You're werewolves," Potter says.

One of the girls, Mandy, turns and lets out a howl towards the building. A moment later ten wolves come tearing out of the apartment building. Fortunately, the apartment building boarders a mostly deserted industrial park so the danger of witnesses is low.

The pack arrays itself behind Billy.

Potter looks surprised. "But it's not night, or even a full moon."

"We are not cursed. We are werewolves, not lycanthropes or loup-garou," Billy answers in a growl.

"What? I thought you said they were non-magical."

"They change form because they learned to channel the little magic they have into a single spell to change their shape. Using the spell locks them from learning to use the magic for anything else," I answer.

"Show 'em"

The three young people behind Billy quickly and efficiently strip off all their clothes. Potter looks shocked for a moment then nods as they shift into wolf form.

"You are the alpha?" Potter asks.

Billy nods.

In a careful voice, Potter says, "I am not here to fight you for dominance. I am just passing through. I am helping Dresden on something and he is helping me. I already have a mate. I am not looking to take one of yours."

"Are you one of the cursed ones?"

Potter shakes his head. "No, I am different. Closer to what you are, I think."

"Show me."

Potter smirks for a moment. In a blink a large grey wolf stands in his place. His clothes are gone. Not on the ground, just gone.

Billy looks shocked at the sudden change. He drops his sweats and peels off his t-shirt. He changes to his wolf form leaving me surrounded by fourteen wolves facing off against one larger wolf.

I feel like an extra from _The Howling_, again.

Billy and Potter start circling one another. The rest of the pack backs off.

I step away from the pack. I don't think they are going to attack each other. At least I hope they don't. I absently help myself to a slice and a Sammy Adams while I am watching. Not as good as Mac's stuff, but not bad.

After ten minutes to two alpha males seem to come to some type of agreement. They back away to a respectful distance. With no other signal, they resume their human forms, leaving a clothed Potter and a naked Billy.

Seeing Potter was instantly dressed after morphing, Billy whined, "Now that's just not fair!"

--BTV--

We arrived at Mac's with ten minutes to spare.

The revelations at Billy's place had led to a bit of showing off on both sides. Next thing I know we have a dozen wolves running around the apartment showing off. Potter and Billy played a few dominance games. I think they agreed to disagree. Potter wouldn't back down but the pack stayed with Billy. They settled on treating Potter as a wolf version of a visiting dignitary.

No, I'm not jealous. So, they can all turn into wolves. I can set Mouse on them. He'll take them all out.

Tom, one of Billy's pack, worked summers for the city's Public Works Department. He knew where they could get a couple of portable welding units. Billy's pack were going to go around the area starting in the morning and seal up as many sewer openings inside the buildings surrounding the attacks as possible.

Not a perfect plan, but it would have to do.

We walk into Mac's place and order dinner and beers. Potters getting excited at the chance of getting his friend back. Hopefully, Fix can help us out.

Mac's place is getting kind of crowded as we wait. I recognize several of the lesser practioners from the area. They don't have the power to be a full wizard, but enough to do things in small groups. They all recognize me but steer clear. I may be a Warden now, but parts of the old reputation cling to me.

The door opens with a twinkling. I turn to see if it is Fix. I almost end up spitting out my drink.

An absolutely gorgeous blonde woman walked in wearing a short, black mini-skirt and a red, skintight tube top shirt. She walked seductively on her high-heeled shoes in our direction. Every male (and several of the females) stopped to watch her progress through the pub.

It was only as she got closer that I realized we were in trouble.

The touch of exoticness to her features. The grace and sensuality of her movements. The hint of power in the air. It all spoke to one thing.

A fairie.

She sank gracefully into the open chair at our table. She smiled lazily at Potter before glancing at me. "Good evening, Mr. Dresden. I'm sorry but Knight Fix was unable to be here tonight. Titania had more important things to do. I insisted that I get to come in his stead."

That didn't sound good. Titania is the Summer Queen of the Fairie. I killed her daughter a couple of years ago. The Summer lady, Aurora, was trying to end the constant battle between the Winter and Summer Courts by throwing the fight in Winter's favor. My actions saved the Summer Court (and the human realm) but cost Aurora her life.

Then she turned back to Potter and says, "Hello Harry. How good to see you again," in a deep, sensual tone.

"I'm sorry," Potter says. "I don't believe we've met."

I have to admire his calm resistance to her aura. If not for Lasciel even I would have to be working to fight it.

Our guest gives out a delighted laugh. "Well, you were only a week old when last we met." She reached across the table to take Potter's hand.

"I am Thetis."

One exquisite eyebrow rose in humor.

"I am your fairy godmother."


End file.
